


Dating Assumptions

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dessert Stealing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings





	Dating Assumptions

“Dad, have you asked Ms. McCall out yet?” Stiles asked getting a half gallon of Edy's Rocky Road ice cream out of the freezer before grabbing a bowl.

John sighed; not only would he have to tell Stiles the truth but he wouldn't be getting any chocolatey goodness. Even though he told Stiles that he had to pass a medical exam with flying colors in order to keep his job as Sheriff of Beacon Hills, his son refused to listen. So there would be no ice cream for him but that was the least of his problems. Nope he had bigger fish to fry, John Stilinski had tell his son that his wasn't seeing Melissa but he was dating Chris Argent and Peter Hale instead.

There was simply no easy way of telling your sixteen year old son that you were in a relationship with two other men. Perhaps, he make it a lesson in assuming things about your own father. Trying to ignore the overflowing bowl of ice cream, John said, “no, I didn't.”

“Why not, I thought you guys were hot for each other.”

“Stiles, we're just friends. In fact, I've been seeing...”

“Who?” the teen asked, interrupting his father's pending announcement.

John thought about torturing his son and not telling him right away; truly he did. But he decided to put Stiles out of his misery.

“Son, I'm dating Peter and Chris.”

As a dumbfounded Stiles stood there silently trying to process what his father just said, John smiled. Brown eyes glazed over as the teen tried not to think about the three of them together. While Stiles sat there stun and unmoving John took his opportunity and stole the bowl of ice cream. Enjoying his sugary treat, the Sheriff gave a little moan.

Not only had he told his son the truth but he had gotten some chocolatey goodness after all. All in all it was a good day for John; not so much for Stiles.


End file.
